


Queer As Folk Drabbles for Daryn and Nash

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	Queer As Folk Drabbles for Daryn and Nash

Here they are! Finally...

The small carton of ice cream was dripping onto his hardwood floors and narrowly missing one of Michael’s forgotten Captain Astro slippers, but Brian really couldn’t have cared any less. In fact, the thing Justin was doing with his tongue was quite amazing and it demanded all of his attention.

Where the hell did he learn that trick? Babylon? The baths? It wasn’t from me, that’s for sure.

Brian jerked as he thought that. Since when was he not the master of all things sexual? Since when did a recently corrupted virgin teach this old dog new tricks? And since when did he start thinking of himself as an old dog? Instantly, he sat up.

Justin, who had to stop what he was doing, looked up in alarm. “What’s the matter?”

Brian threw a cold look in the boy’s direction and swung himself off the lounge chair. He swept the ice cream carton off the table. “It was dripping on the floor.”

Justin let out a small, hoarse laugh. “Since when did that make you stop fucking?”

“Since I have to pay for the damages.”

Brian turned from the kitchen sink, where he’d deposited the carton, and looked at his newly acquired and seemingly hard to get rid of lover. His eyes darkened and his body reacted. Something about this kid…

“Hey,” he said huskily, moving forward to capture his prize. “There will be no more dripping on this floor.” That said, he kneeled down to take care of the “dripping” problem.  


And one for Nash...  
  
Michael looked up at Brian, eyes half closed and lips pouty from kissing. “Bri..” He was cut off by another kiss, this time his lips screaming in near pain. A warm hand found its way down to his hip and grasped with bruising force. Michael moaned at the intensity.

Slick, warm tongue invaded his mouth. Brian and Mikey had kissed before, that was true. Sometimes with tongues and sometimes with hands touching other parts of their bodies. But this… This was new…in an exciting, very arousing sort of way. Michael felt a small burst of warm air on his upper lip; a sigh escaping Brian’s nose without sound.

They were moving backwards. Michael tried to keep his balance as their tongues battled and their hands grasped clothing. Finally, they reached the destination that Brian saw fit, because Michael found himself collapsing against a wall – the same wall in fact, that he’d been pushed against not so long ago. Back when he’d thought too much about other people fucking Brian and not Brian fucking him. Back when Brian was pissed off that Mikey was jealous.

There was a scraping sound from beside them, but Brian didn’t move his head to see what it was. Michael knew the sound. It was the loft’s door being opened and soon, the sound of sneakers would be on the concrete floor and the door would be shut again. Michael’s eyes flew open, mouth still fused to and moving under Brian’s. His body went stiff with fear as he realized who was in the loft. His mouth stopped moving and his hands dropped from their places around Brian’s shoulders.

Brian, however, doubled his efforts. He used nimble fingers to pluck the Captain Astro shirt out of Mikey’s jeans and let them wander around semi-sculpted abs. One knee pressed at the closed legs before him and forced them to part. Then, with another silent sigh, he ground himself against his best friend. Michael’s body stiffened in the places that weren’t already.

“Brian?”

Justin’s voice sounded odd. Not mad…exactly. Just odd. Michael put his hands palm down on the cool brick wall behind him and tried to melt into it. Brian wouldn’t allow for it. He ground that much harder against his friend and tried not to lose what momentum he had going a minute ago.

“Brian?”

There it was again. This time, the voice was huskier. Turned on. Wait a minute…

Brian finally released Michael’s lips and turned towards his semi-boyfriend. “See something you like, Sunshine?”

Michael caught a sick, demented smile crossing his friend’s face, which was mirrored in Justin’s. His eyes went wide in surprise and horror. “Ummm…guys…”

“Yeah,” Justin said, ignoring Michael’s attempt at speech. He licked his lips. “I see two somethings I like.”

Brian leered, then turned back to his best friend. “So, Mikey…whaddya say?”

Justin slid his arms around Brian from behind, one well-manicured fingernail scraping across Michael’s t-shirt. He held Michael’s eyes as the finger went lower and lower, his tongue poking out to lick a stripe up Brian’s ear. Just as his finger was about to touch something very interesting, Brian’s hand came up and grabbed it away.

“Permission first. Pleasure later.” He leaned forward and captured Michael’s earlobe between his teeth. Michael gasped and his hips jerked towards the warm body above his.

“Huh? What?”

“No apologies, Mikey. No regrets.”

He knew he would have regrets in the morning. Big regrets that would definitely give him loads of brooding and self-loathing. But…now…

He grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled until Justin’s face was close to his. “Are you sure about this?”

Justin’s only reply was a long, wet kiss to the sound of Brian’s heavy breathing. Fuck regrets. Fuck consequences. Mikey was going to live like Brian Kinney for once in his life.  


Hope you both enjoy!  
Mandylynn


End file.
